The invention relates to a facility for practising a snow sport, comprising an enclosed space provided with a floor on which a layer of snow can be formed, means for cooling the space and means for forming the layer of snow in the said space so as to make a predetermined course.
Facilities for practising skiing are known. By way of example, reference is made to the structure which is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,531, in which there is a sloping track which can be covered with a layer of snow. The users make their way to the top of the sloping track and can then ski down. They then have to be transported up by means of a lift.
In itself, a facility of this nature is suitable for practising skiing. Nevertheless, there are a number of drawbacks which make it virtually impossible to use the facility for other snow sports. These restrictions are associated with the fact that the sloping track in fact only allows movement in one direction, downwards. Although it is possible, for example, for a snow scooter to move upwards along the sloping track, the risk of the scooter turning over when taking corners and the like is relatively high for the user. For this reason, the known facility is in fact relatively unsuitable for snow scooters, cross-country skiing and the like, for example.
Therefore, the object of the invention is to provide a facility which does not have these restrictions. This object is achieved by the fact that the course comprises at least one continuous section.
The continuous section of the course in he facility according to the invention makes it possible to move round on a snow scooter or cart or cross-country skis and also, for example, to hold a competition on such means,
The course can be designed in all kinds of different ways, for example with or without crossing points. The crossing points may also be at different levels. It is also possible for slopes to be incorporated in the course. The course may also be in the shape of a ring.
Furthermore, there may be parking places for, for example, snow scooters and, if appropriate, a clearly marked start and finish.
The cooling means can be designed in all kinds of ways, for example by means of floor cooling and/or cooling of the space. In the case of floor cooling used on its own, the snow machines for producing snow have to have a sufficiently high capacity, so that the layer of snow can be maintained at a certain level.
Reference is made to the track for practising roller-skating which is known from U.S. Pat. No. 172,593. This track, which is situated in the open air, is continuous and includes a crossing point at different levels. The track consists of concrete and is of permanent nature. It is not possible to apply any form of truck made from snow.